When Snow Falls
by LionblazeFoxleap
Summary: Green Streak and Dash are two perfectly normal Pegasi living in their home in the clouds. But what happens when Green Streak's dead brother reveals himself to be alive, and launches an attack on the ones who though him dead? What happens when the Pegasi are driven out by a made group of creatures? And, most importantly, what happens... When Snow Falls..?
1. Prologue

**Hi! So, I had to write a fanfiction story for school, so I was going to write about either Harry Potter, Warriors or MLPFiM. I decided against Harry Potter because the only idea I had for that was to write about his kids. But then the story would be the same, and much too long to write in a week. I then ruled out Warriors because that would be soooo hard to explain, and that would be even longer than a Harry Potter story! So then I came to MLP. I couldn't write directly about MLPFiM because also, that would take a while to explain. So I created a mixture of all three stories, and changed them to make it into my own story (though it is mainly MLP based). That's why a bunch of this stuff is different; the name of the land for example. Also, it has my own characters in the story, however some of them are based of real MLP and Warrior Cats characters.  
Anyway, I don't own MLPFiM, if I did, Lightning Dust would be lead pony.  
Rated T for violence :P  
Oh, and not to boast or anything, but I got an A+ for this... I'm only in Year 7 though. **

"The Unicorns and Pegasi live in a beautiful land named Goldyn, far away from humans, a place that cannot be found, however hard anyone shall look. Goldyn is home to not only many different types of magical creatures, but also non-magical creatures, who roam the land, in the Silent Sea, Icey Fields, Howling Woods, and every other territory. The Unicorns live in a giant hollow, bordered with seven, ice covered mountains, all the same size and height. This is Sparkflow. Directly above Sparkflow lies a hundred pure white clouds that are home to Pegasi, some of the only creatures able to walk on clouds. This is Dustedlight. Though the Pegasi and Unircorns are often battling, they were by two Alicorns; King Jakkib and Queen Becciz. They are gone now, lost in the mystery of death, but their Pegasi daughter Elinia rules Dustedlight, and their Unicorn son Sheena rules over Sparkflow. These horses are immortal, and shall never age." The old Alicorn raised her head to stars, "It is time for me to leave this life, for the Pegasi and Unicorns to live under another ruler. It is time for me to join the stars." With those words the Alicorn began to fade slowly away, "My name is Mystic, and I was the first of the Alicorns, first of the Pegasi, first of the Unicorns!" She spread her wings and reared up on her hind legs. Suddenly a bright light erupted from her horn, and grew and grew until the mesmerising blue and green fire had engulfed her. In a ball of flames, Mystic flew. She flew up, higher and higher, to the stars. When she was as high as she could be, the flames grew even more, before rapidly shrinking into nothing. Mystic was gone, and a bright new star could be seen up above. The star twinkled and flashed in rainbow colours, as a soft voice carried around the world.

"_Goldyn is new, and shall be loved for many years to come. But the spark between the two herds will grow and grow until it is a flame, causing anger in both of them. But the fire will become the worst, when snow falls. When snow falls, the war will begin. When snow falls…" _The same three words repeated themselves over and over, fading away_, "When snow falls…"_


	2. Chapter One

The moment she opened her eyes, Green Streak had leapt into the air, her wings beating swiftly. Her red eyes were ablaze and her smile was blinding. She was in the air for a moment before landing back down, grinning. Whipping round, she looked at her mother, a blue-silver mare, who was fast asleep in the cloud-fluff.

"Wake up!" She neighed loudly, "Wake up, wake up, wake up!" The mare's eyelids fluttered, before opening. She gazed up at Green Streak for a moment, before she sighed, and started to pull herself up.

"Today we're invading, right?" She asked. Green Streak nodded.

"Yup! I can't wait to shred those Unicorns!" She neighed, "How dare they freeze our clouds with their magic?!" The mare shivered, and licked Green Streaks head, ruffling her black and green streaked mane.

"I'm worried though." The mare said, "This will be your first battle. You aren't a very strong flier." Green Streak, embarrassed, flicked her mane back into shape, and shook her tail just in case.

"Oh well. I have awesome battle skills, and we have Dash for flying-" Green Streak was cut off by a loud screech from behind her. Looking round, she barely had time to leap away before a bright blue coloured Pegasus sped past, her wings flapping fast. As the Pegasus neared the edge of the cloud, she made a skilful spin and sped back towards Green Streak and her mother. A rainbow trail was left behind her as she paused in mid-air, right before Green Streak's nose.

"Hey, Streak!" She announced, a grin plastered across her face. "We're invading the Unicorns today! I can't believe they tried to freeze my favourite cloud! I'm going to see how fast I can fly around all the mountains!" Green Streak tipped her head to the side and looked at the Pegasus, who was still hovering.

"But Dash, we're going there to fight, not to fly." She neighed. Dash sighed.

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" She asked, "See its much better to feel the wind on your wings and the cold on your back as you speed through the air." She smiled, and looked upwards at the sun, "Fighting is boring."

"Hey, you two, listen to me." Green Streak and Dash looked round at Green Streak's mother.

"What is it, Cloud?" Dash asked, "Oh, wait, are you going to teach us how to do a sonic rainboom?" The mare rolled her eyes.

"Dash, no Pegasus has ever done a sonic rainboom. It's just a legend." She neighed.

"Sonic rainbooms are awesome. When you're flying so fast, both a sonic boom and a rainbow happen all at once! I'm going to do it one day!" Dash announced, "I'm the best flier in Goldyn!" Cloud nodded.

"Yes, of course you are." She neighed, "Which is why I'm going to give you advice about how to keep your wings uninjured. I want you both to take no part in the battle. You will stay away from all the fighting."

"WHAT?" Green Streak burst, "No fighting? But we've been training all our lives! What's the point in the other Pegasi teaching me and training me if I'm not even allowed to use any of what I've learnt? Plus, you're not Dash's mother, you can't tell her what to do!" Her red eyes were ablaze again, but instead of excitement, outrage swam in their depths. Cloud sighed.

"No, I can't tell Dash what she must do, I'm only advising her." Cloud neighed, "This is your first battle, and I don't want to lose you." Her eyes clouded and Green Streak and Dash stayed silent. All of the herd knew of Cloud's first foal, Tiny. Tiny had been in his first battle with the Unicorns when they took him captive. The Pegasi tried to get him back many times, but after so many battles they had to accept the fact Tiny might already have been killed. Green Streak looked uncomfortable.

"I'll be okay." She assured her mother, "I'll shred those Unicorns." Cloud swung her head round and stared directly at Green Streak, her eyes narrowed.

"If you get a single bruise, I swear I will-" She started.

"I'll be fine!" Green Streak repeated, cutting her off, "Now c'mon, don't we have to go and assemble or something?" She looked to Dash, "You should probably go and get the others." Dash nodded, and in a flash she was off, her rainbow trail still behind her. She flew straight over to the next cloud where two Pegasi were sleeping, a young red stallion and a light purple mare. The mare was her mother Moonlight, and the stallion her older brother Red. She said something to them and they both stretched and stood up, before letting Dash fly off around to find the others. Green Streak looked away.

"Follow me." Cloud neighed formally, as she began trotting to the edge of the cloud. As she neared it she crouched slightly and leapt over the gap between the two clouds. Green Streak followed. They kept trotting over all the clouds until they came to the Silver Lining. This was Princess Elinia's cloud, where she ate and slept. Nervously, Cloud shook her mane, and cantered across the cloud. At the far edge Elinia was sitting, talking to one of the other foals, a black filly called Snow. She was named for the white star on her forehead. Green Streak smiled. This is what she liked about Elinia, the fact she acted as if she wasn't a Princess, just another Pegasi in the herd. Snow was only two moon cycles older than her and Dash, yet Elinia was speaking to her like she was already a fully grown mare. The closer Green Streak and Cloud got, the better Green Streak could see Elinia's pure white pelt, and beautiful gold and silver mane. _Sucks to be her, _Green Streak thought, _Who'd want to look all pretty when there are Unicorns waiting to be fought? _Elinia turned her head and smiled when she saw the two. Being a foal, Green Streak hadn't ever met Elinia, or spoken to her. The only time she'd ever seen the Princess was when she was just born, and Elinia had come to see her.

"Hey!" Elinia neighed. Her voice was not what Green Streak had expected. It was gravelly, sort of like a stallion's, but cool too. Green Streak had expected something more… Princess-like. "So, whatcha need?" Elinia asked cheerfully. Cloud opened her mouth to reply when a loud whooshing noise sounded, and Green Streak saw the familiar rainbow colours.

"I'm back!" Dash announced, "Oh hi, Eli!" The Princess laughed.

"Dash!" She exclaimed. At once, a spark of jealousy shot through Green Streak. _Dash is MY friend! _

"Well," Cloud began, "We were wondering where to assemble." Elinia nodded.

"Yeah. Well, we're not going to assemble for this battle." Cloud let out a gasp, and Elinia continued, "On my command, we're simply all going to fly down, and attack. No warnings, nothing but an unpleasant surprise for the Unircorns."

"Awesome!" Green Streak neighed.

"That's what I like to hear." Elinia said, "Now, can I get you three to fetch the other Pegasi? I think it's just Dash's mother and brother, Green Streak's father, and Spark's family. Oh, and Snow's family to, though she can get them."

"Yes, Elinia!" Snow neighed quickly, before leaping upwards and flying away. Elinia watched her go.

"This will be her and her brothers first battle too." She said, "Jaggeddust is a natural in training, I believe he will grow into a skilled fighter." Snow and Jaggeddust were born at the same time, and they were almost identical, except for the jagged cuts on Jaggeddust's ear, and Snow's white star.

"I'll get Spark's family!" Dash neighed loudly. Spark was a sunset orange mare. Her mate was a bright yellow and orange, which went with his name, Flame, very well. The two had one son, a red colt with a golden mane, name Blaze. He was the around same age as Snow and Jaggeddust. Again, Dash was gone, already flying towards the Pegasi family. As she went, she called out, "I'll get the others too." Being as good a flier as she was, nobody doubted she'd be back in time.

"Ouch!" Cloud suddenly neighed. Elinia looked at her sharply, "Princess, the Unicorns just shot something at me." As she said it, something sharp shot into Green Streak's side. It sent a jolt through her body forcing her to jerk away. Elinia spun, and galloped to the very edge of the cloud. She looked down, and immediately turned back round.

"On second thoughts," She neighed, her eyes narrowed, "We attack now."


	3. Chapter Two

Dash narrowed her eyes as she flew, deciding when to shoot down to the mountains. She was flying beside her mother Moonlight, who had told her not to fly ahead. Looking around she could see all of the best fliers, shooting down to Sparkflow, the Unicorns home. A little behind her were the Pegasi who weren't as good fliers. Dash could see Green Streak, her red eyes without fear as they hurtled forward.

Dash, however, was terrified. What is a Unicorn shot some magic spell at her when she was still flying round the mountains? What if they hit her wings? What if she could never fly again?! _Don't think like that, _she told herself, _You're the best flier in Goldyn! _

_"_And… Charge!" Elinia's neighed screeched above the wind, and Dash shot forward, as fast as she could. She was so fast, out on front of the other Pegasi.

"You're pretty good for a foal!" Dash turned her head at the voice. Flying at her side was Soarin. Soarin was hardly much older than a foal, just a young stallion, with a pure white coat and a black mane. Dash laughed, and propelled herself faster, her rainbow trail brighter than ever. She was in front of them all now! _Wow… I'm only a foal, and I'm beating them all? _

"Dash, watch out!" Soarin neighed urgently. Dash looked down and saw the ground rapidly growing closer. That's why no Pegasi was flying as fast! Dash shot her wings out to slow down, but her speed was way too high, and she kept going. She was barely off the ground when she shut her eyes closed tight and prepared to crash. Instead, something hit her from the side, and she felt herself being pushed upwards, back into the sky. She opened her eyes to see a black trail with a thin silver lightning strike through it. _Soarin's trail! _Dash realized, turning her head to see the black stallion. He was pushing her back up as her flew.

"I'm letting go now." He warned. Dash nodded and spread her wings. He let go, and she kept flying.

"Thanks." She muttered.

"Dash! Soarin!" Elinia neighed loudly, "Pay attention!" Dash looked back to the ground to see most of the Pegasi had landed, and were facing the Unicorns angrily. Green Streak was glaring at a Unicorn three times her size, ready to pounce at any moment. Dash and Soarin flew back down and laded quickly. They joined the line of Pegasi, and watched Elinia confront Prince Sheena, ruler of the Unicorns. He also happened to be her brother.

"Sheena." She growled, "We did nothing to deserve that frozen spell!"

"Elinia, dear sister." He neighed menacingly, "The Pegasi have been stealing food from our territory!" Elinia stared at him in outrage. _We haven't stolen anything! _Dash thought, fuming.

"Pegasi, attack!" Elinia ordered.

"Unicorns, forward!" Sheena countered. The battle had begun. Dash felt Soarin run past her, and she froze as she watched him rear up on his hind legs. A Unicorn, a very fluffy pink stallion, raced to meet him.

"Sparkle Head!" Soarin grunted.

"Hello, Soarin." The stallion neighed, crashing his horn down onto Soarin's head. Soarin raised his front legs and kicked him in the chest, hard. Sparkle Head grunted in pain, and shot some magic spell from his horn. Soarin dodged it.

"Dash, what are you doing?" Green Streaks voice called. Dash realized she'd just been standing watching Soarin and Sparkle Head battle, forgetting what she was here for. Swinging round, she could see Green Streak kicking out at a young Unicorn. The Unicorn was pure white with a blue mane. Dash was about to join in when she saw the twinkle in the stallion's eyes. It was shining in Green Streak's too. _These horses, _Dash thought, _They're having fun. This isn't a battle to them!_ Then something else hit her, _Does Green Streak _know_ this Unicorn? _She didn't have time to wonder before something barrelled into her side. She fell, and saw her attacker; a small blue colt. She leapt to her feet, and glared at him. Then she took to the sky, and flew. The colt watched her in confusion, before she came shooting down. She landed on him heavily and he hit the ground with a thud. As soon as he got up he scrambled away. Dash laughed.

"Hey, Dash!" She turned to see Soarin standing beside her. He was looking up at the point of one of the mountains. "I'll race ya." Immediately Dash was in the air, and shooting towards the mountain. She and Soarin reached the point at the same time, before continuing onwards.

"How long will it take you to fly through all seven?" Dash called through the wind.

"Half a second!" Soarin called back, laughing. Dash smirked.

"Well I can do it in a quarter!" The two of them started flying forwards, laughing, the battle forgotten.

Green Streak softly batted the stallion's chest, laughing.

"I'm Green Streak." She neighed cheerfully. The stallion smiled.

"The name's Blizzard." He told her. He nodded over Green Streak's shoulder. "Who's that?" Green Streak looked round to see Snow battling against a Unicorn stallion. Something shot through her mind, angry and hurt at the same time. _Why does he want to know about her? _She though angrily. She gasped, _Am I jealous? No way! _

"That's Snow." She muttered, her happiness gone. Blizzard seemed to not notice her sudden change.

"Well, I think you might want to go help her." He neighed. _What? _She looked back round again to see that Snow was having trouble. The stallion she was fighting was much bigger than her. She took one step forward to help, when Snow fell. It was like slow motion, she hit the ground with a deafening thud. Then something very odd happened. A bright green lightning bolt struck her, and some kind of blue bubble formed around her. Her body shook violently for a moment, before becoming completely still. Then the sky wet red. All the fighting horses broke apart and stared at Snow, as a voice carried through the air. Even Dash and Soarin and come down to listen in their amazement and fright.

_"Snow has fallen! The evil begins! Snow has fallen!" _But everyone had stopped staring at Snow; they were now looking at the Unicorn who had killed her. Or rather, the Pegasus. His black wings were obvious against the red sky. But Green Streak didn't recognize him. She didn't who it was until,

"Tiny!" Cloud cried.


	4. Chapter Three

He laughed.

"That's right. I still exist. And now I'm second in command to Sheena." He neighed, "I'm loyal to them now. And like this pitiful excuse for a Pegasus-" He kicked Snow's lifeless body, "-You will all die!" Cloud raced towards him.

"Why?" She cried, "Why, Tiny?"

"My name is not Tiny!" He growled angrily, "I am Fear! Because you will all fear me now! As for why, because you left me. You didn't come back for me. You left me here! But now I'm grateful. These Unicorns liked me, they wanted me, unlike you and your stupid Princess!"

"Fear." A deep voice boomed over to the black stallion. Sheena walked over, his eyes angry, "Fear, we do not kill to win a battle. That Pegasus knew she was beaten, yet you carried on until she was dead. That is not how-" Fear reared up on his hind legs, and brought them down hard on Sheena's chest, making him fall backwards.

"You coward!" Fear screeched, "You're only saying that because you're scared of her!" He spat, staring at Elinia. Sheen pulled himself back up.

"Get out!" He growled. Fear starred at him, "I said get out! You are hereby banished from the Unicorns!"

"And don't come to us, either!" Elinia added. She turned to the rest of her herd, "Pegasi, we're going home. And you." She glared at Sheen, "This isn't over." Sheena snorted and turned to his Unicorns, before ordering them back to their caves. The Pegasi took flight, and Green Streak noticed Dash flying close to Soarin. She narrowed her eyes.

"Hey!" Someone whispered. Green Streak turned her head to see Blizzard, "Green Streak, we should meet somewhere again. And not in battle." Green Streak found herself nodding.

"In the forest?" She suggested. Blizzard nodded.

"Ok. At the very edge where the birch trees are, at moonhigh tonight." He neighed quietly, "See you then." And with that he whipped round and galloped away. Something in the way his tail flicked back and forth made Green Streak feel happy inside, as she watched him-

"Streak?" Cloud's voice broke into her thoughts, and Green Streak jumped. "Are you coming?" Green Streak looked up and saw most of the Pegasi were far away, almost back at Dustedlight.

"Sorry!" She neighed, "Yes, I'm coming." She spread her wing and thrust them down, propelling her upwards, before following Cloud back into the sky. She sneaked one look back and her face broke into a smile when she saw Blizzard's dazzling gaze staring up at her.

"So, you and Soarin, huh?" Green Streak asked Dash as she finally landed on the cloud. Dash looked up and stared at her friend.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She neighed simply.

"Oh please!" Green Streak said, "I saw you two, having a great time flying together!" Dash's glare hardened.

"You can't talk!" She neighed, "What about you and that _handsome _Unicorn." Green Streak felt her face grow warm as she hooved the ground. "I knew it." Dash turned angrily and cantered away, in the direction of the training clouds. _Me and Soarin? Urgh, I only met him today. Plus, I'm only a foal. What is Green Streak thinking? _Thoughts blared in her mind as she carried on forwards. She suddenly leapt and beat her wings, making herself fly. As fast as she could, she headed towards the training clouds. As she grew nearer, she saw Soarin doing some flying practise with one of the stallions. Her first thought was to join him. _What if Green Streak saw me with him? No, I'll have to do battle training. _Sighing, Dash landed on the cloud, and trotted away from Soarin, and to a smaller cloud where she could see Blaze practise fighting one of the best fighting mares, Luna. Watching them sat a strong golden stallion. Dash knew his name to be Lion's Roar, but most Pegasi simply called him Lion, as they called Green Streak just Streak.

"Um, excuse me!" She called as she reached the cloud. The three Pegasi looked at her.

"Here for some training?" Lion asked. Dash nodded, and trotted over, as Blaze launched himself at Luna.

"Well, Dash, how did you go in the battle?" He asked. _I almost crashed into the ground, got saved by some stallion, then raced around the mountains. Hmm… _"Oh, I did okay. But I could've been better." Lion nodded.

"Well then, could you show me the double-high-kick?" He asked. It was a simple move, so Dash did it easily, rearing up and kicking Lion softly with bot hooves. He nodded.

"Ok, do it again, but with force as if you were really attacking me." He told her. Dash reared up again, and came down harder, but made sure not to hurt the golden stallion. However, she went straight into the cloud as Lion ducked away. As he moved, his strong wing slapped across Dash's face. Dash tried kick out at him, but he ducked the other way, and used his other wing to hit her again.

"Woa, can you show me how to do that?" Dash asked. Lion nodded, smiling.

"It's quite simple, actually, just copy me…"

"I have been telling you about this day for a long time." Fear's voice boomed across his territory, "And it is finally here. Today, the Unicorns exiled me, and the Pegasi finally admitted their hate for me. Now I shall take revenge, and you shall help me kill those pathetic Pegasi! They think they rule over all of us, but they don't. Today, I will get revenge. Today, the Griffins get revenge. Today, the Phoenixes get revenge. Today, the faeries get revenge. Today, the dragons get revenge. Today, the Pegasi die!" He reared up, and brought his hooves down hard on the rock he was standing on, making a loud thud echo through the forest. It was all silent, before a cheering broke through. Below the rock stood almost all of the phoenixes and griffins, most of the faeries, about third of the dragon population and a small selection of Unicorns.

"Now I stand before you as a leader!" Fear called, "We are now a tribe! I appoint Storm as my deputy!" A large gray Unicorn scars running all over his body leapt onto the rock, and bowed. "And our healers, for our injured, will be Clover, Moss and Leaf." He turned to Storm as the faeries flew up, "Storm, it is known only winged creatures can walk on clouds. You told me earlier there is a way for you to get around this?" Storm nodded.

"There is." His voice was deep and gravely, and had something in it that would make any good creature recoil, "It is possible to use our magic and make ourselves able to walk on clouds. Also, if many Unicorns work together, they can let another Unicorn have temporary wings. But, of course, they can only do this for one Unicorn, or their magic will run out."

"Well," Fear dipped his head, "I believe you shall have these wings. Do this later please, because I shall now assort every creature into our attack formation. I want Phoenixes flying at their own pace, right in the middle of the Tribe. As you get nearer I want you to spit fire at the clouds. When you are close enough, just fly as fast as you can round the cloud, attacking and spitting at random. You will be led by Guuivieero." A large phoenix sitting at the back of the crowd, nodded his head. "Dragons, I want you circling the phoenixes. When you get to the cloud, I want half of you fighting with tooth and claw. The other half I want flying and breathing as much fire as possible. The fighters will be led by Growll, and the fire breathers will be led by Hollybush." At once there was outrage among the dragons, spitting and hissing in fury.

"But she's a she-dragon!" Some drake called from the back. Fear stamped on the rock.

"And I trust her better than any of you drakes!" He neighed angrily, "She will be the leader of the fire-breathers and that is that!" Sighing, he looked towards the faeries, "I want you coming in from around the back of the clouds. You will have the element of surprise, your arrows and your venomous bite. You will be led by Willow, Oak and Birch. Griffins, I want you flying above the dragons and phoenixes, and do not come down at all. I want you to carry the Unicorns up the cloud, where you will leave them. Then you'll fly up and slaughter and Pegasi that try to fly. Unicorns, on the cloud, I want you to use your magic to kill the Pegasi. Griffins will be led by Witherbeak, and Unicorns will be led by Blizzard."

"But I'm only a foal." A white colt burst out, "Why are you giving me such an honourable responsibility?"

"Blizzard, I know how much you hate the Pegasi. I know you will slaughter every last one you can get your hooves on. And you're hardly a foal anymore. You'll be a stallion soon." Fear neighed. Blizzard grinned.

"Willow, Oak and Birch! Lead the faeries to the other side of the clouds! Take a healer with you." Three faeries rose into the air, their red eyes glowing. A fourth, Leaf, flew to meet them, quickly followed by a swarm of tiny evil creatures. They flew up higher and higher through the treetops, and away.

"We're in the Howling Woods now." Fear neighed, "So we only need to fly upwards then forwards, and we'll get to the cloud. I've already told the faeries, but we'll be attacking tomorrow at dawn. I want you all to sleep and rest before we go and kill all those Pegasi. Wait, I need a few of you to go and hunt."

"Hunt?" One of the Unicorns asked. Fear sighed.

"Yes." He neighed, "Hunt. Do you think we'll be able to fight eating simply grass? No, we need to meat. Rabbits and rats and that kind of thing. Who wants to hunt for their Tribe?" He asked. A few of the dragons and griffins volunteered. The phoenixes looked confused, because they fed purely of moonlight, but two of them offered anyway. The Unicorns looked disgusted, all except Blizzard.

"I will!" He neighed, and without waiting for a reply, he galloped off towards the edge of the forest.


	5. Chapter Four

_How dare she accuse me of liking Blizzard? _Green Streak thought angrily, _I only met him when we were battling! _She slowed her wings down as she neared the ground. She was right next to the Howling Woods. She took one step forward. Before realizing how big and dark and silent and scary and-

"Green Streak?" Came a voice.

"Blizzard!" Green Streak neighed happily, "Oh, it's just Streak, by the way." She added as the white colt came out of the forest. He nodded.

"Just Streak? Nice." He said. There was silence for a moment before he spoke again, "I know this really nice place. Would you like to come and see it?" Green Streak nodded, too nervous to speak. Blizzard smiled kindly, and turned round. He began trotting into the forest, back to where he came. _How about this for prey? _He thought menacingly. He made his way back to the clearing. He stopped at a bush. He knew that jumping through the bush would reveal the clearing on the other side, so he poked his head through, ignoring Green Streak's confused glance. He grinned. Everyone was settling down to sleep, except for Fear and Storm, who were standing on the rock. _My father, _Blizzard thought. Storm had convinced Blizzard, his son, to join the Tribe. Blizzard only now realized what a good idea it had been. He jumped through the bush, and motioned for Green Streak to follow him. He turned to face her as she emerged on the other side. Her eyes set on Fear and Storm for less than a second before she threw herself at Blizzard with full force. She hit him right across the face with her hoof, and Blizzard watched a trickle of crimson blood run down his nose. He glared up at her. Her eyes, as always, were ablaze. But not with anger, pain or fear. With pure hurt. _She thought I liked her? _Blizzard thought, surprised.

"What's going on here?" Fear's voice boomed across the clearing, and his hoofsteps were loud as he galloped over. Something flicked through Green Streak's face, but only for a moment, before her face completely changed to a hard and angry glare.

"I want to join, um, you." She neighed, looking Fear in the eye. He stared at her.

"You're a Pegasus. Why would you want to join our Tribe? And how do you know about us?" He asked, flinging his head to gaze at Blizzard.

"Actually," The white stallion started, "I brought her here as prey-"

"I spied on you." Green Streak cut in, "But I think you're right. That's why I want to join."

"Right about what?" Fear demanded. Green Streak looked troubled. She had no idea what the Tribe was planning! _Yes, she does. She has a vague idea,_ Blizzard thought, _And she's going to test it. _Green Streak's eyes seemed to flicker as she began to speak.

"About… About the Pegasi." She neighed. Fear didn't object, so she carried on, "They left you. That was bad. Disloyal. They, um, they're uncaring." Fear nodded. Green Streak was right! "And you're my brother, too." She added.

"You are my sister?" He burst angrily, "Well you know how it feels then! How Cloud treats you!" He nodded, "Blizzard, tell her all about the tribe. She'll be part of the Unicorn division." Fear grumbled something about Cloud, before trotting back over to the rock, where he sat.

"Come with me." Blizzard neighed. Green Streak noticed he was seething. Slightly satisfied with herself, she followed him back through the bush. He galloped on ahead, and she had to run to catch up. When he suddenly stopped, he rounded on her.

"What are you _doing_?" He neighed in outrage. "Why are you joining?" He stamped on the ground. Green Streak put on a very sweet smile, knowing how much it would irritate him. She simply shrugged. Blizzard glared at her.

"Look, foal-" He started, his rage taking over.

"Excuse me?" Green Streak cut him off, jumping to her hooves, "I am _not_ a foal! I am a mare!" Blizzard closed his eyes and took a long, deep breath.

"Ok. You're a mare. Now, why are you joining the Tribe? You could get hurt!" He neighed.

"Duh." Green Streak said, rolling her eyes, "I didn't realize that launching myself into a totally unjust and stupid battle would make me have a chance of getting hurt." She neighed sarcastically. Blizzard narrowed his eyes, "Wait, why would you even care if I got hurt? That would be _good_, wouldn't it?" Blizzard stared at her, but silent. He then turned around, and started walking off.

"I'll tell Fear to attack now." He told her, "Because your Pegasi friends will have time to prepare when you tell them." With that he ran off, back in the direction of the clearing. As soon as he was out of sight, Green Streak collapsed.

"Why can't I just like a Pegasi, like Blaze or Jaggeddust? Why must I be the one sitting here, wanting Blizzard to come back?" She asked herself, "I wish I was Dash. Dash has Soarin, and right now she'd be such a good flier she'd already be back telling them that the Tribe-" She cut off suddenly, jumping to her hooves, "I need to tell them!" She immediately flew upwards, above the treetops. She knew she was a poor flier, but the only way to get to Dustedlight in time would be to make a FastStream. That was simply flying fast enough to have trail, her own, unique trail, follow behind her. Most average fliers could do this, Dash did it all the time, but Green Streak wasn't sure about herself. Despite that, she focused her gaze upwards, and began beating her wings. As she got higher and higher, she straightened her legs out backwards, making herself as slim as she could. Feeling the wind start to sting on her coat, Green Streak knew she was about halfway to completing a FastStream. She shut her eyes, because they too were stinging, and watering too much for her to see anything anyway. _Faster! _She thought. Suddenly everything was calm and quiet. _Is this meant to happen? _She barely had time to have that thought before she was shooting on ahead, faster than she'd ever been before. Sure, it was nothing compared to the speed Dash or Soarin could pull up, but it was amazing all the same. Green Streak looked behind her and neighed in delight as she saw her trail. It was, of course, black, with green streaks running through it. She looked back up to see Dustedlight rapidly growing. She slowed down, and landed on one of the fluffy clouds. Only then did she realize how tired her wings were.


	6. Chapter Five

Dash gazed at the trail in awe. She had finished her battle training, and was sitting beside Blaze and Jaggeddust, simply staring into the sky. But know they were gazing at the black trail, with green streaks running all the way through, illuminating the night. That could only belong to one pony, and though FastStream's were pretty easy, Dash didn't ever think her fighting friend could fly well enough!

"Wow!" Blaze whispered, "She did it!" Jaggeddust was silent, and Dash didn't blame him. It must have been hard losing a sister. As Green Streak flopped on the cloud, Blaze galloped over.

"Are you okay? Are you tired? Where have you been?" He asked, "I've been worried. I didn't know where you were. But you're back now, so you'll be okay." Dash smiled at the affection Blaze had for his friend. That was all Green Streak needed now. She jumped up and flew over, already in a FastStream, her rainbow behind her. But she gasped when she saw Green Streaks face. Her friend was positively terrified of something. _Green Streak is the toughest Pegasi I know! _Dash thought, _What could have scared her?_

"Dash!" She exclaimed, breathing hard in exhaustion, "The Tribe. Attacking." She took a deep breath and continued, "Fear. Blizzard. Attacking Dustedlight. Now!" She went quiet.

"Is she dead?" Blaze asked, petrified. Dash would've laughed, if she wasn't thinking about what Green Streak had said.

"No, she's just sleeping because she's tired from doing a FastStream." She replied, "But we need to warn Elinia."

"About what?" Blaze asked, still gazing at Green Streak.

"I… I don't know." Dash confessed, "But it was obvious something bad. She said something about attacking."

"I'll go tell her." Jaggeddust's flat voice carried over. Dash looked over at him. As he stood up, sighing as if it was the hardest thing ever done. With great effort the large black stallion took to the air, and began flying away, his black and white trail behind him.

"But how would she know?" Blaze's concerned gaze finally dragged itself away from Green Streak and onto Dash, "Did she spy on, er, the creatures that want to attack?" Dash felt herself grow hot. She had heard her friend plan to meet one of the Unicorns at the woods. Maybe that Unicorn was part of the attack? But if this was true, Dash couldn't betray her best friend.

"Maybe." She neighed, looking away. Blaze was silent for a moment.

"She was with Blizzard." He finally muttered. Dash looked up sharply to see Blaze staring down over the cloud. And at the Howling Woods. She was surprised to see so much bitterness in his green eyes. "That white stallion. With the blue mane." Dash didn't get to reply before Elinia's voice carried over the whole of Dustedlight.

"All Pegasi older than twelve moons and not caring for young foals, pleased come to the Silver Lining immediately!" Her voice was calm but there was a trace of urgency buried in it.

"How do we get Green-" She started.

"I'll carry her." Blaze cut across, already bending down to pull the Pegasi onto his shoulders. "Fly on ahead. You'll be our best flier if there really is an attack." Dash felt her fur get even warmer than it was before.

"Not really." She muttered, "I'm only a-" She stopped herself short. This was no time for modesty. "Ok." She finished before quickly taking off. It took her less than five seconds to reach the Silver Lining. _Maybe Blaze is right, _she thought, _maybe one day I _will _be the best flier in Dustedlight! _That's when she saw Soarin already sitting next to Jaggeddust in front of Elinia, _I'll have to beat him first. _

"Dash, Soarin and Lion." Elinia neighed. Dash looked sideways to see Lion's Roar sitting alert, his eyes pricked towards Elinia. "Jaggeddust has just told me that something is about to attack us. We do not know what. I do know it is risky to go on such a young stallion's word, but it is a risk we must take. Dash and Soarin. I want you to choose some of our best, and I mean absolute best, fliers. Lion, you are my best fighter, I want you to choose our elite fighter Pegasi. Jaggeddust, I want you to direct the rest of the Pegasi to me." That was when the first Pegasi arrived, Cloud.

"Where's Green Streak?" She asked Dash immediately.

"Um-" Dash started, unsure.

"Follow me." Jaggeddust cut in, "Make your way over to Elinia, and wait quietly." Cloud, surprised at being ordered by a Pegasus younger than her, hesitated, before trotting over to Elinia. After that the Pegasi came in quickly. Lion had chosen a few Pegasi, mostly the bigger, stronger and more experienced fighters. The three best fighters Dash could see there were Spirit; a black mare with large wings, Falcon; a silver-grey stallion and Nighthawk; a black stallion with silver streaks. With Dash and Soarin were three Pegasi who had proven to be fantastic fliers; Spitfire, Concorde and Raptor. Spitfire was yellow-golden with a flaming orange mane. Her trail was a burning mix of reds, oranges and yellows. Concorde was pure white with a slightly down-turned nose and a mane and tail with stripes of red and blue through it. His trail was simply stripes of white, red and blue. Raptor, a stallion with a habit to growl loudly as he flew, was a silver-grey with bright orange eyes, mane and tail. Dash privately though he was more of a fighter than a flier, but he was spectacular in both.

That was when Blaze came in, panting under Green Streaks weight. Cloud immediately ran forward.

"Is she okay? Will she be alright?" She asked, terrified, "Streak?" Blaze looked at her.

"She's fine, she can look after herself. Cloud, she's hardly a foal anymore. A young mare. You don't need to be worried for her the whole time." He neighed, "And if there's any time where she does need help, Dash and I are here for her." Cloud blinked as Blaze carried on, "She's just sleeping, because she's tired."

"Just sleeping?" Elinia asked, "Then wake her up!" Blaze looked at the princess, before gently placing Green Streak on the ground and nudging her with one hoof. Her eyes flickered for a moment, before she leapt right up.

"Who's that? Huh? You tryin' to hurt me?" She asked fiercely, swinging her hooves round, "Do you wanna go?"

"No, no." Blaze neighed softly, "It's okay, Streak, it's just me." Green Streak turned and rested her as usually alight eyes on Blaze. Then her face rapidly turned tired. Blaze turned to Elinia. "I really think she should sleep-" He started.

"No!" The white mare cut across, "Green Streak is a fantastic fighter in training; she has to fight this battle! Look, you saw the way her exhaustion vanished when she was fighting. When they come, she will be okay!"

"Who are they, anyway?" Someone asked. Elinia ignored them. Her face was suddenly frozen. She very slowly pricked up her ear. She listened intently, before her face fell in terror.

"Lion, lead your fighters to the cloud over there. Take Green Streak and Blaze." Elinia spoke rapidly, and pointed to a cloud at the far edge of Dustedlight, "Soarin, Dash, take your fliers into the sky. You'll know what to do as soon as you see them. The rest of you, follow me!" Elinia cantered away, and most of the Pegasi followed her quickly. She stopped suddenly and turned to one of the Pegasi.

"Mayflower, I want you to get the mothers, foals and elders, and bring them to the Snow Mountain. It is quite a fly away, but you'll be safe there." She neighed. The Pegasi nodded, and flew upwards. She began to fly away, towards the cloud mothers and foals usually slept.

"Come on, Dash!" Soarin's voice forced Dash to beat her wings and launch into the sky. She followed as the other Pegasi flew higher. _I'm supposed to be leading, _She thought, _I need to be up ahead! _She propelled herself upwards, so she was in the front with Soarin. Soarin began to slow, so Dash did the same. The two of them both turned as the others reached them, to face the clouds.

Dash almost fainted.


	7. Chapter Six

Swarming the far side of Dustedlight were millions of angry faeries, pointing their wands forwards. But all the Pegasi were facing the wrong way, to the other side of the cloud!

"Watch out!" Dash cried, but no-one heard. Fortunately, Red, her brother, spun round at the last second, and let out a warning cry as he launched himself at the tiny devils. Half of the Pegasi turned and too started fighting them. Then the others arrived.

There were so many of them, Unicorns, Phoenixes, Griffins and Dragons. And, of course, one small black Pegasi in the lead. With him was an Alicorn, but Dash could tell even from a distance his wings were magic-made. It was Storm. The creatures seemed to be in some kind of formation. There were Phoenixes in the middle, who had begun spitting fire everywhere. They were then surrounded by more dangerous dragons, who's fire was reaching further. Above them Griffins seemed to be holding Unicorns in their talons. Dash smirked as they began to land on the cloud. The Unicorns would just fall straight through. But then the first Griffin flew back up, and the Unicorn stayed on the cloud.

"What?" Dash asked, "But that's impossible! Only winged creatures can walk on clouds!" She stared at the Unicorn. He was no older than a colt, with a pure white coat and a bright blue mane…

"Blizzard." She hissed, "You're fighting with _them_?" She narrowed her eyes as she watched him stalk towards a young black mare streaked with green. _Don't you go anywhere near her! _Dash thought angrily, before flying even higher upwards.

"Dash, what are you doing?" Soarin asked. Dash ignored him, and flew higher and higher, until she could hardly breathe. She looked down to see Soarin and the other fliers hovering far below her. _Woa, _she thought, _I did that quick. _She made sure only to congratulate herself a tiny bit before suddenly plunging down. Beating her wings as fast she could, she sped downwards, back past Soarin. She closed her eyes really tight, but they still hurt from the air. Her flank felt like it was about to be ripped into shreds by the air. Dash felt a force trying to push her back upwards, but she held against it. No Pegasi had ever flown this fast! She couldn't breathe. She couldn't see. But she certainly couldn't stop now. _Just a little faster… _She told herself. She beat her wings one last time. Then suddenly…

BOOM! Dash opened her eyes at the tickling on her coat. She took a deep breather before looking behind her. There was her rainbow trail… and a massive rainbow circle! She'd done it! A sonic rainboom! The circle expanded and spread the rainbows all over Dustedlight, brightening up the clouds. Dash looked back down to see the creatures had stopped fighting, and were staring in awe at her. She smiled.

"Fight!" Fear's voice screamed, "Fight!" And the fighting began again. Blizzard launching himself at Green Streak, just to be knocked aside as Dash flew down on him. She pinned him to the ground, and batted him hard in the face with her hoof.

"You traitor!" She hissed, "You betrayed Green Streak! And the Unicorns by joining this, this…" She trailed off.

"The Tribe?" He asked, "I know I betrayed the Unicorns! They were weak! By joining this Tribe, I'm am somebody different! Unicorns like me!" He growled, "And how could I betray _her_? I was in no alliance!" Green Streak stomped over.

"Dash, move." She ordered. Dash looked up at her, confused, "Move!" She said again. Dash stood up and moved backwards, and flinched as Green Streak brought her hooves down on Blizzards chest. He groaned under the weight and pain.

"Get up!" Green Streak neighed coldly. Her eyes were frozen in anger. Blizzard forced himself upwards, and straight away was knocked down again. He fell on his leg awkwardly, and Dash heard a crack as Blizzard cried out.

"Streak, I think you should-" Dash started.

"NO!" Green Streak neighed loudly, "Dash, shut up!" Dash froze. Her best friend had never spoken to her like that before. She narrowed her eyes, and as Green Streak turned back to Blizzard, she kicked out and hit Green Streak's back leg. Green Streak whirled round and glared at Dash.

"Did you just kick me?" She demanded icily. Dash didn't answer; she just flew round Green Streak, and pushed her away from Blizzard. Green Streak reared up, and brought her front hooves down on Dash's chest. Dash collapsed. She forced herself back up again, and used her wings to fly out of the way when Green Streak tried it again.

"Streak!" Green Streak turned to see Blaze running towards them. He came straight to Green Streak, and looked her closely in the eyes.

"Streak, stop. Blizzard knows he has lost the battle." Blizzard was currently using his magic to heal his leg, "As it is against Elinia to fight your own Cloudmate." Green Streak stared at him, and looked as I she was about to kick him too. But then her face completely changed, and she looked horrified. She gazed once at Blizzard, then Dash, and then spun around and raced off to the other side of the cloud. Almost immediately she launched herself into a battle with a massive red she-dragon. Blaze looked at Dash.

"Get back to Soarin." Was all he neighed. Dash obliged, and flew upwards. Her wings were suddenly very tired, and she took a while reaching them. When she did, she only just realized they were having a full scale battle with some Griffins. Raptor and Concorde were fighting side by side against three Griffins. Soarin was battling against a large griffin, and Spitfire was hurling herself at two young griffins. Dash flew over to help, and with a jolt realized how young Spitfire was. In fact, the two of them had been friends as foals, before Spitfire had become a mare. That wasn't too long ago.

"Hey, Dash." She grunted, batting one of the griffins.

"Hi." Dash replied as she swooped at the other. The griffin lifted a paw, and Dash flew straight into it, bending it backwards. The griffin yowled in pain before unsheathing its claws and bringing its paw down hard across Dash's side. She yelped as she saw a long cut reveal it's self on her flank. She glared back at the griffin.

"How dare you attack us. How dare you come here!" She growled. The griffin glared back.

"The Pegasi think they're so much better than the rest of us! They think they rule us! Well, they don't!" He snarled back. He jumped forward and pecked Dash in the neck with his beak. Dash whipped round and kicked his wing, which caused him to drop in flight. Dash came over his head, and kicked him again in the face.

"Pegasi, retreat!" Elinia's cry echoed around Dash. _Retreat? But I'm winning!_

"C'mon, Dash!" Spitfire neighed. Dash felt something pull her by the tail, and saw Spitfire dragging her back to Dustedlight. Dash glared back at the griffin, who was smiling sweetly at her.

"Stupid griffin." She muttered.

"Hmm?" Spitfire asked absently.

"Oh, nothing." Dash told her. She shook her self, and flew to where Soarin was, in the lead. She flew silently by his side as they descended to the clouds, where Elinia was waiting with the other Pegasi. She looked angry as they landed.

"There are too many of them. Dustedlight is theirs now. We're going to the Snow Mountain." She neighed simply. Dash opened her mouth to protest, but Soarin waved his wing in front of her muzzle.

"Dash and Soarin, lead your fliers up ahead. You will get there first, so I want you to find a suitable resting place. Everyone else fly at the same speed as me." She neighed. Moonlight stepped forward.

"Will it be dangerous if Dash goes? She's only young." She neighed, worried.

"She'll be okay." Soarin reassured her, "I'll look after her." Dash opened her mouth.

"I can look after myself!" She neighed crossly, "I don't need anyone to help!" Elinia managed a small smile.

"I think she'll be fine." She said, "Now go!" Soarin nodded and immediately took to the sky, Dash close behind. Then began flying away, following Raptor and Concorde, the only Pegasi there to have been to Snow Mountain before. As the cloud, and the other Pegasi, rapidly shrunk, Raptor turned to Spitfire, Soarin and Dash.

"Ok. I want you three to fly as fast as you can forwards." He told them. Ash stared at him.

"As fast as I can?" She asked. He nodded.

"As fast as you can!" Dash trembled with excitement, trying to imagine flying so fast. She beat her wings downwards, and lurched forwards. Raptor and Concorde both started flying faster as well. Dash soon realized she was behind them all. _NO way! _She thought, _The best flier in Goldyn has to be in front! _She moved her wings faster, and felt her heart beat faster as she passed Concorde. He flashed a smile at her as she went forward. Looking at the other Pegasi flying in front, Dash realized something. _We're racing! Raptor wants us to race! _With a terrifying jolt she remembered he was the captain of the Thunderwings, a group of the very, very best fliers in Dustedlight. She hadn't thought of that since before the Unicorn battle! Ever since Bolt and Strike retired to become elders, he'd been looking for some new Pegasi to join. _He wants to see if were good! _Dash knew this was her chance to show Goldyn she _was _the best. She ignored the dull ache in her wings, and forced herself onwards. She had just passed Spitfire! There was only Soarin and Raptor ahead. Soarin was slowing though, out of tiredness. _Just a little more… _Yes! She had done it! Now she was just behind Raptor. The wind was pulling at her mane and tail, and Dash couldn't distinguish her rainbow tail from her rainbow trail. She was neck-and-neck with Raptor. _Forward! _She screamed in her head. But she just couldn't do it. She started to slow, and watched as first Soarin passed her, then Spitfire, then Concorde. _Now I'll never be a Thunderwing! _


	8. Chapter Seven

Snow Mountain was coming into view. On one of the ledges sat a gray mare with two very young foals, three moons at the oldest. The two foals were jumping up and down, cheering the fliers on. As Dash got closer, she could hear them clearer. One of the foals, with a blue coat much like her own, was calling out.

"Dash!" The foals voice cried, "Go Dash!" _That's what my fans would say. If I ever become a Thunderwing. _She thought. She shook her head, and narrowed her eyes, _when I become a Thunderwing. _She burst forward, and though he was quite a fair way in front, she passed Concorde easily. Spitfire and Soarin were now racing neck-and-neck. She launched forward and passed them both. Raptor was just in front, and almost at the mountain. Dash scrunched her eyes closed, and leapt forward, landing on the mountain.

"Dash!" The foal's voice echoed in Dash's head, "You beat Raptor!" Dash opened her eyes to see the blue foal jumping around madly in front of her. Raptor was on the edge of the mountain, looking straight at her with a thoughtful face. _He has to make me a Thunderwing now! _She thought, trying to ignore the fact most Thunderwings were fully grown stallions or mares before they joined. Instead Raptor simply slunk off to the gray mare, who, Dash knew now she could see her better, was Lily, mother of the blue foal Blue, and the other foal, a gray filly, named Luna.

"Why are you here?' Came a voice as the other fliers came down. Dash realized there was a cave in the side of the mountain. A gray mare walked out. It was Mayflower.

"We've been defeated. We have to stay here while we figure out what we're going to do." Dash explained. Mayflower stared at her.

"We lost?" She asked, horrified. Dash nodded, and looked at the ground. "So what are they doing with the dead?" Dash looked back up suddenly.

"What?" She gasped. Mayflower tipped her head to the side.

"If we lost the battle, that means they must have been pretty fierce. And if so, there must be dead Pegasi…" She neighed. _Of course, _Dash thought. She'd only been in two battles, she didn't know that yet!

"Well, then, I don't know. Burying them I guess. That's what they did with Snow." She said. Mayflower nodded.

"Mayflower?" A voice called. It was Raptor. Mayflower trotted over, and the two began speaking.

"Well done, Dash." Dash turned to see Soarin. "You beat Raptor. He'll definitely make you a Thunderwing now." Dash smiled, before she saw Soarin's expression. He wanted this as much as she did.

"I'm sure he liked your flying skills." She neighed. Soarin gazed at her for a moment, before smiling sadly and trotting over to Blue, Lily and Luna.

"Pegasi, come here." Raptor neighed. Dash flew over to him and Mayflower. "Mayflower tells me that the elders are in that cave, with Sunblaze." Sunblaze was expecting her foal any time soon, "I want Soarin to search for any more caves or crevices nearby. Spitfire and Concorde, I want you to find some moss, feathers or anything to put in the caves to make them warmer. Dash and I will go and find some food to eat. Mayflower, you're in charge of guarding the cave." Each of the Pegasi nodded, and Soarin jumped upwards and began to fly around the side of the mountain in search of somewhere like the cave. Raptor and Concorde both flew up into the sky, and Dash and Spitfire quickly followed.

"Reckon you can do that sonic rainboom again, Dash?" Raptor asked, laughing. _He saw my sonic rainboom! _Dash thought, _Why isn't he accepting me into the Thunderwings already? _Dash shook her head.

"That was a fluke. Fun, though." Raptor laughed, and plunged down the side of the mountain, Concorde next to him. Spitfire shrugged and followed, just before Dash launched herself off the edge. She hardly had to beat her wings before she spread out her feet and landed softly on the snow. Concorde and Raptor were looking around, concerned.

"We came here once when I was a young foal." Raptor began to explain, "There was a massive storm over Dustedlight. But back then there was a fresh green forest down here. Now there's just snow."

"This is _awesome_!" Dash thought Blue had followed them down until she spotted Spitfire squealing and rolling around in the snow. _It is pretty cool… _She admitted, and suddenly she too was jumping up and down, throwing snow at Spitfire.

"Snow fight!" Spitfire suggested, scooping up a hoof-full of snow and chucking it Raptor. He laughed, dodged it, and quickly scooping up his own snow and throwing it back at Spitfire. It hit her neck and she shivered.

"Oh no you don't!" She neighed cheerfully. Using her wing, she scooped up a very large amount of snow, and threw it all at Raptor. Dash joined in, and soon Raptor was drenched.

"Sorry!" Dash said, but she couldn't help but chuckle. Raptor grinned.

"Your turn!" He neighed, as he and Concorde kicked snow up at the younger Pegasi. Dash and Spitfire shivered as it hit them. Dash bent down pick it up in her mouth, but it burned her tongue. She jumped back, shocked.

"It's cold!" She exclaimed. Raptor and Spitfire collapsed, laughing.

"And so will the others, if we don't hurry up." Concorde said, shaking the snow from his coat, "They'll be back soon." Raptor and Spitfire pulled themselves back up, clenching their jaws together. Concorde took off, and Spitfire followed, while Raptor and Dash stayed on ground, and trotted a little further away from the mountain. Dash noticed the snow was thinning out, and turning slowly into frozen plants. These frozen plants started to become less and less frozen until Dash spotted a clump of grass. As she galloped closer she could tell it was Lui Grass, one of the nicest grass types known to Pegasi, from the smell and colour.

"This will be great!" Raptor neighed happily. The two Pegasi began pulling out the grass. Dash tried to pull them out by the roots to get more. "No, don't do that." Raptor told her, "If you break it just above the ground, the roots will grow more grass." Dash nodded, and did as he said. Soon they had ripped the whole clump up.

"Dash, hold the grass under your chin like this." Raptor neighed, pulling the grass beneath his muzzle, then clamping it to his chest. Dash laughed, he looked so funny doing that. "Don't laugh." He said, "You can carry more if you do this." He helped Dash tuck grass under her chin, then gave her some to carry in her mouth. "Fly to the mountain, and give this to Mayflower. Then fly back." Dash nodded, and beat her wings, pushing her into the sky. Then she flew back to the mountain.


	9. Chapter Eight

Blizzard laughed as he watched Blaze help Green Streak into the air, and in the direction of the mountain. Cowards. He would have kept fighting until the death.

"Blizzard." Fear's voice jolted Blizzard to turn round.

"Yes, Fear?" He asked politely. The black Pegasus was barely bigger than himself.

"I want you to go back to Sparkflow. Spy on them. We will attack them next. They won't suspect you." He growled. Blizzard nodded.

"Of course." He said. He waited for his griffin to come and pick him up. He flinched as the griffins talons pierced his back, but he gritted his teeth and let himself be carried back to the ground. As soon as he landed, the griffin took off again without a word. Looking around, Blizzard saw he was at the entrance to Sparkflow; a gap between two mountains. He trotted through them casually, to find a pure white mare waiting for him. His mother Snowdrop.

"Where have you been?" She asked crossly, "We heard some commotion from Dustedlight, and you and your father went missing." Blizzard put on a terrified face, and began sobbing.

"Mother!" He cried, "Father, Storm, has gone to join Fear!" He let his fakes tears spill out from his eyes, "He's turned evil!"

"What?" Snowdrop asked, "No… Blizzard, are you okay? Strom wouldn't have left!"

"He did!" Blizzard wailed, galloping off to his cave. When he got inside he immediately stopped sobbing. "That worked well." He lay down and closed his eyes. It had been very tiring.

"Blizzard." Blizzard groaned and opened his eyes to see his friend Sandstone at the entrance. "I know what you were doing." She trotted inside, her pale golden fur darkened.

"Yeah?" He asked menacingly. She glared at him.

"He's going to kill you. Fear." She neighed simply. Blizzard raised his head to look at her as she continued. "I'm a spy for Sheena. He told me to follow Fear everywhere. I did."

"Why would you tell me that you're a spy, if you know I'm with Fear?" Blizzard asked.

"I know you're a spy too. And I don't want you to be with Fear. I want you to realize what you're doing. That you're on the bad side." She said.

"I know I'm on the bad side!" He neighed loudly, "And how would you know if I was a spy or not?"

"Why would you be here if you weren't?" She countered. She continued, not waiting for an answer, "Blizzard, I told you, he's going to kill you. He's just waiting for the first sign of weakness." Blizzard glared at her.

"I'm not going to be weak!" He snarled. Sandstone looked at him closely.

"You already are. By accepting to come back here as a spy. He thinks you're doing this so you can be back with your friends and family." Blizzard opened his mouth to protest but Sandstone went on, "And just saying, but he was watching the fight we had with the Pegasi. He saw that you were playing, and not actually fighting that Pegasi filly."

"You weren't a spy then, how would you-"Blizzard started.

"Curiosity. Look around. Know stuff. Learn stuff. I'm a spy because I take everything in, not just one thing. Blizzard, if you come back, back to being good, your whole life will change." She thought for a moment, "Remember when the first time it snowed? When you were a good Unicorn?" Blizzard began to call back his memories…

**Blizzard jumped up and down next to Sandstone. **

**"What's all this freeeeezing cold stuff?" He asked, his teeth chattering.**

**"I think its snow!" Sandstone exclaimed, "Let's dig in it!" She pounced at the ground and began hoofing away all the snow, until there was a large hole, and a pile behind her.**

**"What if we dig in here?" Blizzard asked, launching into the pile. He came scrambling out again soon, shivering.**

**"Blizzard!" Sandstone laughed. Blizzard glared at her, before throwing a ball of snow at her and laughing. Sandstone smirked and threw snow back, until they were having a full on snow fight. The two friends couldn't stop laughing until that night**

"Yeah. That was fun…" Blizzard neighed uncertainly.

"And remember today when you were fighting? When you were evil?" She asked. Blizzard remembered the broken leg, and all the bruises he'd gotten from Green Streak.

"Which was better?" Sandstone asked, "Being good or evil? Just think for a moment. Why have you gone evil? What made this happen?" And then she was gone. Blizzard lay down. _I'm evil because that's what I was born to be. My father is evil. I have to be just like him… right?_

**_Chapter Nine  
_**Dash sat on the bare rock, shivering in the cold. There wasn't enough moss for everyone, so only the elders, mothers and young foals got some. Soarin had found a much bigger cave they could all fit into, which was good, because not long after everyone had arrived, the snow storm began. She was now munching on some grass, staring outside at the snow. Elinia had said she could fly in it for storm flying practice, but she had to eat first. Dash let out a slight sigh of relief as she felt her side warm up. She looked that way and saw Soarin smiling at her.

"It's freezing!" He neighed. Dash nodded, too cold to speak.

"Pegasi!" Elinia's voice echoed inside the cave. "It is important we all sleep now! We need to have our rest!" Dash felt Soarin lay down beside her. Swallowing the last of her grass, she too lay down, thankful for him being there to keep her warm. Dash smiled as Spitfire trotted over and lay down on her other side. Dash closed her eyes, and forced herself to sleep.

************************************************** *********************** Green Streak opened her eyes to see Blizzard standing in front of Elinia.

"No!" She cried. Ignoring her sleepiness, she pounced on Blizzard, and attacked him with her hooves.

"Green Streak, stop!" Elinia ordered. Green Streak fell back. _What? But he's evil! _ She then noticed a young, pale golden mare with him, her eyes like emeralds. The mare looked at Green Streak closely.

"Sandstone's the name." She neighed. Her voice was hard and raggedy, like a rouge's. _Wait, I remember! _There were stories about Sandstone. Her mother lived in Sparkflow, but her father was a lone Unicorn!

"Blizzard and Sandstone have told me that the Unicorns are willing to help us win back our clouds." She neighed, "If we return and fight Fear's… Tribe."

"Don't trust them!" Green Streak said, "Blizzard is a traitor. He was fighting with Fear!"

"I know." Elinia neighed, "But you haven't been well. I do trust them, and we will return to Dustedlight soon." Green Streak stared at her. _How could she be so naïve? _But Green Streak couldn't bear to be anywhere near Blizzard at the moment, o she trotted away to the back of the cave, muttering angrily. She suddenly heard voices.

"I want to be awesome!" It was a young voice. A foals. It belonged to Blue, "I'm going to be as good at flying as Dash, and the best fighter, like you!"

"Really?" Asked another voice. It sounded like Jaggeddust, but that stallion hadn't sounded happy since Snow died, "Try and beat me then!" Blue let out a battle cry and Green Streak heard her small hooves land on Jaggeddust leg. Jaggeddust let out an exaggerated moan, and came falling almost onto Green Streak's hooves. He looked up at her, grinning.

"Oh no! The Pegasus has beaten me!" He wailed. Blue came bouncing along, and jumped onto Jaggeddust's belly.

"Haha! Die, Unicorn!" Blizzard swing his head round to stare at them, before shrugging and turning round. Jaggeddust pretended to pull himself upwards with difficulty, panting hard. Blue sprung on him again, and knocked him back down.

"Pegasi!" Elinia called, "Wake up!" The Pegasi who hadn't been woken by Jaggeddust and Blue opened their eyes and looked at Blizzard and Sandstone, confused. "Today we're going back to Dustedlight, and we are taking back what belongs to us!" Green Streak turned round and stalked to the very back of the cave, ignoring the whole thing. They could not trust Blizzard, or some half-rouge Unicorn! After a while, someone came and pushed Green Streak back to the front of the cave. It was Blaze.

"We're leaving now." He told her softly. She grunted in reply, and moved her wings up and down slowly. She knew she'd end up at the back of the group anyway, so why should she bother trying harder? Before she knew it, she was flying in the freezing cold next to Blaze. Dash and her new friends had probably gone on ahead and were already there. _Why are Soarin and Spitfire better than me? _She thought, _Why is she better friends with then than with me? _ That was all she could think about, the whole journey. Blaze tried to talk to her a few times, but each time she either just grunted or ignored him completely. When she finally spotted the clouds up ahead, Green Streak forced herself to go faster, Blaze keeping her pace. They both broke into a FastStream at the same time, and landed on the Silver Lining at the same time. Dash also landed at the same time, but with a Unicorn. The fliers had been bringing them up the whole time, and now almost all of them were there.

"Hey Green Streak!" She neighed cheerfully, but Green Streak just turned away.

"What do you think you're doing?" Came a voice. Green Streak looked up to see Fear face looming inches away from her own.


	10. Chapter Nine

Blaze launched himself at the black stallion. How dare he speak to Green Streak like that! Fear, taken by surprised, hit the cloud with a thud. Immediately he sprung back up, and batted Blaze with his hoof. Blaze angrily reared up and smashed his hooves down on Fear's chest, but the stallion was very string for his tiny frame. He used his hoof to hit Blaze on the side, and Blaze realized that his hooves were sharpened, and could cut through him. He leapt away, just as Dash flew into Fear, her rainbow trail brighter than ever. That's when Storm joined in from nowhere, kicking at Dash. Dash fell down and Soarin and Lion took her place, battling against Fear and Storm. Now the other creatures had arrived, and the Pegasi and Unicorns had to fight against them. Blaze was surprised to see Blizzard fighting for the good and not the evil. The white stallion suddenly leapt away from the Griffin he was battling, and landed straight on Storm. He kicked at the gray stallion and forced him to the ground, where he held him down. Then, with his magic, Blizzard shot out a green spell that caused Storm's eyes to glaze over, and his breathing to stop. He was dead.

"You just killed your father!" Someone neighed, but Blaze didn't find out who before Fear crashed into him again. Blaze whirled round and kicked out at Fear, pushing her straight into Green Streak who kicked him hard. Really hard. So hard that he too fell to the ground, unmoving.

"And you just killed your brother!" The same voice called. The fighting stopped suddenly. Everything was quiet.

"Fear is dead!" A dragon finally called, "Fear is dead! Run!" The Tribe slowly began to disappear, taking to the sky. Green Streak's horrified face was set on Fear.

"I killed…" She mumbled, "No, no, no!" She wailed. Blizzard, however, was standing over Storm's body, whispering something.

"No." He neighed softly, "I was wrong. Just because you are evil doesn't make me like this. I am good."

"Unicorns! Assemble here!" Sheena's voice was so close to Blaze's ear he leapt backwards. The Unicorns came cantering over, all completely silent. "We'll leave now."

"Thank you, Sheena." Elinia neighed, dipping her head. Sheena nodded once, before using her magic to create a new cloud. He ushered all his Unicorns onto it, before it started to descend back down to the ground. Blaze looked at Fear and Storm's bodies, and anger so string rushed through him. He walked over and kicked Fears body so it shattered into millions of black specks. The black specks flew upwards, then disappeared. The same thing happened with Storm's body.

"All Pegasi, gather round me." Elinia neighed softly. "I want my best fighters to scout the clouds. Green Streak, Lion, Nighthawk-"

"No." Green Streak cut in. Elinia stared at her, "Sorry. But I can't stay here. I'm going to leave. Become rouge. I don't know. But I can't stay here in Dustedlight." Elinia looked at her for a moment, before dipping her head.

"If that is what you wish, then you may be on your way." She neighed. Green Streak nodded, and turned to leave.

"I'll come with you." Blaze said. Green Steak swung round to look at him.

"Let's go then." She neighed quietly. Blaze spread his wings, and took to the air.


	11. Epilogue

Dash sat next to Soarin, and watched as their twin foals played together on the cloud. The bigger of the two, a white filly with a blue streaked coat was named Streak, after their closest friend. The smaller one, a black filly with Dash's unique rainbow mane and tail, was named Rainbow. They were playing Hide and Seek, with Spitfire's daughter Fleetfoot. Running to meet them was Jaggeddust and Blue's foal Snowstorm. He was younger than the other three, and named in memory of his sister, and the snowstorm that caused him to meet Blue, all those years ago. Dash smiled. Back then, she'd being hoping so much to be just a member of the Thunderwings. Now she was captain. Raptor had chosen her not too long ago, when he retired. The group was entirely different now, after all these years. Dash lead the other Thunderwings; Soarin, Spitfire, Luna, Blue and her brother Red had even decided to show his flying skills. As Fleetfoot, Rainbow and Streak ran over to greet Snowstorm, Dash lay down her head on her hooves. Maybe today she could go and visit Blaze and Green Streak again. She could take her foals to meet their son. Or she could go and fly around the mountains again. Her current record was the fastest so far. Or she could simply lie here, watching the others. She didn't know, yet.

But no-one knows what the future holds.


End file.
